bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 3
__NOEDITSECTION__ You can read the other chapters here Chapter 3: Scarlet Letter ... '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG IN_ _' -*swipe* _ SCANNING KEYCARD..._ _ KEYCARD ACCEPTED!_ _ USERNAME: UNOWEN_ -*tap tap tap tappa tap tap tap* _Accessing Data: 10 Years Ago_ ~November 5th, 2002~ "HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY! HOORAY!" The cheers and excitement of the monkeys after the "victory" could be heard all throughout the country... "WE DID IT! THE ZOMG HAS BEEN DESTROYED! HOORAY!" ...I was the only one who wasn't cheering at all... ...because I knew it hadn't ended yet... ..."it"... was not the ZOMG... ...I knew... nothing had been done yet... that wasn't our victory... there'd sure be another war!... ...thus... I went abroad to meet "her"... "the great unknown"... who saw something "beyond ZOMG"... ...and then I met her...deep inside the forest... Me: Greetings, "Great Unknown"! May I talk with you? ???: Hehe,... feel free! Let me guess, you came here because of the "next war", right? But how did you know about it? I was eeriely quiet for a while, but then I said: Me: Let's just say... it's a long story,... but somehow I think even what you saw WASN'T it either... ???: ...I see... Me: I came here to ask you for a favor. As I gave her a plain, white envelope, I said: Me: When the "next war" sparks, can you please go to Runeshade Forest and give this to... Douglas the Dart Monkey? ???: ... Ok, sure! But why him? I was eeriely quiet again, and then said: Me: Let's just say... he's the biggest mystery of all.... here's a picture of him! Then I gave her a picture of a normal Dart Monkey child playing with a dart, and that was how our conversation ended... '_ _MEMOIR SYSTEM: LOG OUT_ _ ' ???: So now... the time has come, right? Now we go back to Douglas' group... after evacuating the town, they find themselves standing in front of the Runeshade Forest, a forest so dark and stuffy they can barely see much sunlight even at noon. Suddenly, they hear footsteps behind them. The footsteps keep getting louder and louder, until someone shouts: General Raymond is chasing them! Raymond: WAIT! WAIT! You're Douglas, right? Douglas: Y...Yes, I guess? Raymond: '''I forgot to give you something. Here, a magician gave me this and told me to forward it to you. As Raymond talks, he searches his pocket and brings out a red and creepy envelope, then puts it to Douglas' hand. Then he turns around, runs away and says goodbye to the group. Douglas then opens the envelope, just to find a red sheet of paper, just as creepy as the general's mask. with black handwritten letters. Thinking that it's some kind of magician's code, Douglas asks Kohaku to read the letter aloud. '''Douglas: '''Kohaku, can you please read this for me? '''Kohaku: Oh, sure! Let's see... "Greetings, Mr. Douglas! I've heard that a war has been sparking up recently, and that you'll eventually have to evacuate the town because of an unknown blimp. I've been looking forward to see you in a very long time. Tonight, at midnight, go to Nightsphere Graveyard right in the center of this forest, I'll be waiting for you there. Turn the letter around, there's a map of the forest to help you to figure it out. --..." ''WHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! As Kohaku shouts, she immediately knocks herself back and passed out slightly, much to everyone's horror. Douglas then tries to wake her up. '''Douglas: '''Kohaku, Kohaku! What... what happened?! Why did you pass out when you see the end of the letter?! Kohaku then wakes up, then shakily stand up, before pointing to the letter and says: '''Kohaku:' The... the signature... it reads... U.N. OWEN!!!!! Unbelievable! Douglas: So what? Who's that? Kohaku then suddenly regains her energy, slaps Douglas in the face and says: Kohaku: Geez! You seriously don't know?!! U.N. Owen the Danmaku Monkey... She's the most powerful and mysterious magician at Japana! She's the only one who witnessed something greater than ZOMG in the previous war, and she's also known as "The Great Unknown!" It's said her Danmakus could easily pop armies of bloons in no time! Sean: '''Hey, let me look at that letter for a bit! Maybe there's some post-script? '''Kohaku: Oh, yeah, sure! It reads, "P.S.: Oh, and watch out for the camo bloons in this forest", I'm not sure what she means bu.... WOH! -*BANG* A gunshot was heard, and then Kohaku's back suddenly spills blood out everywhere, when she's spitting her blood out from her mouth. The rest of the team is astonished, and Sean instantly searches his pocket and brings out Nightvision Goggles to wear, while Yoru's looking around, all in a heavy atmosphere. Douglas: KOHAKU! KOHAKU! ARE YOU OK?! Hang in there, I'll find some help...! Kohaku: '''Ca...ca...mo.... b....bloons.... *faints* '''Douglas: KOOOOOOHAAAAAKKUUUUU!!!! Sean: Hey, I spotted something! Before Sean and Yoru's eyes, a small group of Commando Bloons, about 5 units, are heading their way, obviously one of them shot Kohaku. But of course, the others can't see anything, since they don't have Camo Detection... Yoru: Douglas, Bill, open the map and take Kohaku to U.N.Owen ASAP! We will handle these things for you! Bill: '''Ok! Regards, bros! We leave them all to you! As Yoru and Sean continue to fight the Commando Bloons furiously while avoiding their shots, Douglas opens the map to know the way to Owen's graveyard, while Bill carries Kohaku in his arms, then together they run to Nightsphere Graveyard. Once they arrive, they see a creepy woman (by that I mean female monkey, I won't repeat this for the rest of the fanfic.) dressed in a torn red witch dress along with a hooded cloak that hides half of her face, and she has wings made of colorful crystal, together creating a very mysterious and bloody impression. She's sitting in the center of an old graveyard where most of the graves have been broken and there're runes written everywhere on the ground... and on the graves themselves: the Nightsphere Graveyard! '''Bill: Wel...welcome, Ms. U.N. Owen! Did you call us here? U.N.Owen: Oh, of course, welcome! That friend of yours must be Douglas, right? And the one whom you're holding,... Kohaku, right? I remember her. Poor girl, all beaten up like that! Bring her here, I'll heal her. Bill then brings Kohaku to U.N.Owen's spot, then U.N.Owen casts a spell to heal her, while moving her hands over Kohaku like a...duh...magician'. '''The healing turns out successful, so Kohaku wakes up. '''Kohaku: '''Where... where am I...?! WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA!!!! U.N.OWEN-SAAAMAAAAAAAA!!!!! *faints* '''U.N.Owen:' .... ..... So,... you came early! I asked you to meet me at midnight, yet you came here early at noon. That drained all the mysterious atmosphere, hehehe..... Oh and Raymond met me earlier, just to inform you how I knew about the town's situation, hehe... Douglas (thinking): *gulp* Did she plan to scare me to death or what...?! U.N.Owen: Anyway, let's go to the main point! First I'll upgrade you... After saying so, U.N.Owen casts a spell to Douglas, enhancing his eyesight. Then she turns to Bill and casts another spell, which enchanted his boomerangs and made them harder. Then she turns to the fainting Kohaku and casts yet another spell, upgrading her, but she doesn't know it. U.N.Owen: There, you are now all upgraded to 1/0, have fun! Bill: Thank you very much, Ms. Owen! Now we can actively participate in the war... U.N.Owen: Anyway, now for the main part! Douglas-san.... As she says so, U.N.Owen slowly walks toward Douglas, then brings out an old, white envelope and says: U.N.Owen: A certain scientist sent this to you... a very long time ago! He asked me to give you this when a new war begins, and it seems now the time has come... Douglas receives the envelope, thanks U.N.Owen, then opens it to find a blue keycard, a badge shaped like a grey, metallic gear, and an old letter inside, written in red telegram. He then reads the letter aloud. Douglas: Let's see.... "Greetings, Mr. Douglas! As you're reading this letter, I may have been already dead! You can see a keycard and a gear-shaped badge here. You'll only use the keycard much, much, much later, near the end of the war, so let's not talk about it for now! What you need to do now is to wear the badge and go to Turnik City together with your group, someone is waiting for you there. That city is not so far, it's right next to the forest at the northeast, and it should be visible in U.N.Owen's map. Let me give you a hint: to end this war, you'll need to unlock the mystery behind yourself..." WWWWHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!!! As Douglas shouts, he immediately knocks himself back and passes out slightly, much to Bill's horror. Bill then tries to wake him up. Bill: '''Douglas, Douglas...! What... what happened?! Why did you pass out when you see the end of the letter?! (This scene seems awfully familiar...!) Douglas then wakes up, then shakily stands up, points to the letter and says: '''Douglas: The... the signature... it reads... ELDRIC THE ENGINEER MONKEY!!!!! Chapter 3 -- END Profiles Unlocked/Updated! U.N.Owen the Danmaku Monkey: '''The most powerful magician of Japana, so powerful she could upgrade us just by spellcasting, whoa! She's also known as "The Great Unknown", and she has seen something "greater than ZOMG" in the previous war. She looks really creepy, but she oddly acts pretty friendly toward us, just "pretty" though... '''Commando Bloons: The frontline soldiers of the Bloons Empire. They can shoot us, and all of them are camo! '''Eldric the Engineer Monkey (updated): '''Turns out he knows something very important about this war! Just who was he, for real?!!! Category:Blog posts